


For the Love of You

by MandoGab



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff, Ghost Crew - Freeform, Multi, Series with love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoGab/pseuds/MandoGab
Summary: This is a collection of short stories, inspired by Kashimalin's prompts [50 Types of Kisses].Latest update:Part 9 ~ Bo-Katan & Fenn
Relationships: Alrich Wren/Ursa Wren, Bo-Katan Kryze/Fenn Rau, Bo-Katan Kryze/Pre Viszla, CT-7567 | Rex/Ahsoka Tano, Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 27
Kudos: 107





	1. Hera and Jacen

**_small kisses littered across the other’s face_ **

"Jacen!" Hera shouted, seeing the boy approaching her. Her nearly four-year-old son, disregarding the protests of his older sister, ran quickly down the snow-covered stairs, only to sink into his mother's warm arms a moment later. Hera took him in her arms, unable to hide the emotions that suddenly overwhelmed her.

"You're back," Jacen said softly, nestling against her neck, wrapping a gentle hug around her. In the meantime, Sabine approached them, giving the boy a scolding look.

"Jace, how many times have I mentioned that you can't run down those stairs quickly?" Sabine asked, shaking her head gently from side to side. She sighed softly, but a smile immediately appeared on her face, like every other time when she could finally see Hera safe and sound.

"As I can see, you replaced me very well, Sabine" Twi'lek laughed.

"Never. But my mother certainly did," the Mandalorian echoed. "By the way, she asked for patience. She left for Sundari in the morning, but wanted you to stay a few days in Krownest. She is curious about the current situation of the Rebellion. I think the time has finally come for us to permanently join the war. Besides, you should rest, you will be safe here," Sabine explained, leading the woman to the Stronghold.

"Thank you, Sabine, for everything," Hera said, adjusting her son's arms. A pleasant burden that she could carry for hours.

"Although this is how I can repay you for what you did for me. You and Kanan gave me a lot,” she replied, giving her a bright smile.

Sabine never regretted joining the Ghost crew, on the contrary, she was grateful to the fate that one day in the past, put her in front of the pilot who helped her get to her feet. Hera and Kanan gave her something her real family couldn't - she was given a loving home.

"Here you can rest." Sabine opened one of the doors in the long corridor. Hera had been informed in advance that the young Mandalorian's room was next door in case she needed anything. Twi’lek thanked her, entering the room where she was to live with Jacen for the next days. She was not used to spending the night on the bed she saw in front of her. For years she had slept mostly on her own ship, and the conditions were more than enough for her. However, she decided to spend those days in the bedroom prepared for her. She did not want Ursa to feel offended in any way if Hera rejected her offer.

She respected Sabine's mother and admired her for devotion to her own people. Despite the mistakes of the past, she did not finally destroy it. Everyone deserved a second chance.

"If you want, I can take care of a little one, so that you can-"

"Sabine Wren, are you trying to separate me from my child I missed so much?" She asked with a smile, and the Mandalorian laughed shortly.

"I wouldn't dare," she replied, raising her hands in a defensive gesture.

"I can handle it," she assured her. Sabine smiled, then left her alone with her son so that Hera could make up for lost time.

*******

It was late in the evening that Hera finally got Jacen to bed. The boy was eager to play with her and want that she tell stories straight from the battlefield in which she participated. He loved hearing of brave pilots, dreaming of becoming one of them one day.

"Sabine promised me that when I got older, she would buy me a real X-Wing," Jacen boasted as he lay down next to his mother. Hera smiled as she pulled a small model of a fighter from his handle, which he almost never left. "I'd like to be a pilot like you."

"If you practice and train a lot, maybe one day you will be a much better pilot than I am," she said, then kissed his forehead. The boy wrapped his arms around her neck, hugging her tightly.

"I don't want to be better, I want to be like you," he smiled, lowering his eyelids.

She was almost convinced that he had fallen asleep, but he still moved and opened his eyes.

"You forgot about kissing," he said indignantly. Hera smiled slightly.

"That's a kiss from me," she said and pecked him on the cheek. "From Dad," she kissed the other cheek. "It's from Sabine, Ezra and Zeb," his nose and forehead kissed in that order. Jacen chuckled, lifting himself slightly to kiss her cheek.

"This is a kiss from me to you, Mommy.

"Don't grow up too fast, Jace," she whispered to the four-year-old.

She didn't have to wait long for him to fall asleep calmly in her arms. She fell asleep too, with a smile on her lips, surrounding her beloved child with warmth and love.


	2. Ezra and Sabine

_**a small, fleeting kiss - which is immediately followed by a passionate, hungry kiss** _

_I can always count on you_

He never doubted her.  
In his heart he knew the day would come when he would see her again.

He didn’t sleep very well that night. The first nights when people came back to reality were usually like that. Ezra finally opened his eyes to ward off his nightmares. He sat down on the bunk with a sigh.

The ship was shrouded in silence, broken only by the work of machines. Ezra missed those nighttime noises, the characteristic smell inside, and the gentle movement in space. After Lothal, ships were his favorite home, particularly the Ghost he wanted to visit. Sabine promised she would take him to the crew as soon as they got the proper course.

He opened the door, keeping it as quiet as possible. He walked slowly down a small corridor, finally reaching the cockpit. The R4 creaked as it passed just under his feet, so that Ezra had to stop abruptly to keep the droid from running over his feet. ’Just like Chopper’, crossed his mind.

In the pilot's seat, to his surprise, he saw Sabine. He hoped the Mandalorian, unlike him, was sleeping peacefully in her cabin.

She only noticed him when he sat down in the copilot's seat. She glanced at him briefly, smiling slightly.

"A heavy night?" She asked.

"Something like that. Not every day you get a chance to return home” he laughed softly.

He felt they would have to get used to the conversations again. Contrary to appearances, six long years of separation is a long time that they will never regain.

"How much has changed in my absence?” he asked, so as not to get stuck in a silence that would be impossible to get out of.

"This is a story for a few long hours, and you should hear it from someone more appropriate. For the past years I have mostly traveled between Lothal and Krownest, busy with my personal affairs more than the fight against the Empire itself," she replied, still looking ahead. In her eyes he could see the reflection of light in which they were still moving while in hyperspace.

He missed her eyes. Behind the secret hidden in them, which he had been trying to discover for years.  
He missed her smile. Behind a deeply hidden sadness that she could overcome.  
He missed her voice. Behind the hidden meanings of her statements.  
And finally he missed her. For her presence, for the support and hope she was filled with.

He missed Sabine.

She didn't have to be a Mandalorian, she didn't have to be of Clan Wren or the House of Vizsla.  
For him, she was the most ordinary girl. The girl who wanted to change the galaxy for better place.  
She was his sister, a friend, a person with whom he completely unknowingly fell in love.

*******

She changed Lothal beyond recognition.

Ezra had been leaning against the railing on the balcony of the tower where he had spent his early years every morning for several days. He was looking towards the capital, which exuded modern architecture, leaving the past in the shadows. To some extent, however, it was as it used to be.  
He had no idea how he would thank Sabine and all those who provided the new, safe Lothal he had always dreamed of. He knew the Mandalorian had a huge impact on rebuilding his world. During all these years she had never forgotten the planet he loved so much and for which he was ready to sacrifice his own life. And that's what happened in part.

"You look at it every day.” He heard his friend's voice behind him.

"It's the most beautiful work of art you've ever created, Sabine," he replied, turning to face her. She was wearing her armor and resting her helmet on her hip. Yesterday she had informed him that she had to make an urgent visit to Mandalore. He wasn't particularly thrilled with this fact, but he had to let her fly. As she fulfilled her mission to him, she could focus on her own world.

"I thought your favorite was the one showing you and Zeb in your cabin," she laughed, stepping closer.

She was at hand.

"You're playing a dangerous game, Wren.”

"I learned from the best, Bridger."

He _knew_ her.

"Maybe I should go with you?" He demanded as they fell into silence for a moment. She looked at him in surprise, but a smile appeared on her face.

"It's not a great idea, but take it easy, I can handle it," she replied. "I'll be back as soon as possible. Lothal is like a second home to me, especially now that Hera, Jacen and my younger companion are here, who have grown over my head." She laughed, standing on tiptoe to show him how short she was compared to him.

"I don't doubt it, Bine," he said, and she looked at him with a curious look. "What?"

"You never named me like that," she explained.

"Well," he trailed off, feeling his cheeks suddenly turn red. He looked away for a moment, and when he returned to her eyes, he saw the universe in him.

He _trusted_ her.

"I like it, Ez."

"You did it too," he said. "I don’t mind."

He _wanted_ her.

He could no longer gaze into her eyes, into her universe, and remain completely indifferent to this beauty. He calmly placed his hand on her cheek, feeling a pleasant beam of energy flowing through his whole body. Perhaps if she had rejected him, he would have withdrawn, but not feeling any objection, he leaned over to her lips, brushing them gently with his own trembling lips.

"Sabine, I," he trailed off, not daring to admit his feelings, considering how close the Mandalorian blasters were.

"Cyar'ika," she whispered, standing on her tiptoes so that she could easily reach his lips and bring them together in a much longer, more passionate kiss. The touching of their lips was sharp but extremely pleasant. Perfect. He could feel the Force flowing through them, every muscle he had stimulated, though only his mouth was working at full speed.

Everything around ceased to exist.  
Everything would cease to exist without her.

He _loved_ her.

He not only saw her universe, but also experienced it. He felt a slight tingling on his lips a moment after the Mandalorian interrupted their sweet caress. He closed his eyes, remembering one of the most beautiful moments of his life.

"Cyar'ika," he whispered.

He _found_ her.

_You can always count on me_


	3. Bo-Katan and Fenn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song by Gavin James was my inspiration a bit. It's called _"Always"_.

**_a breathy demand: “Kiss me” - and what the other person does to respond_ **

**0 ABY**

"Free afternoon?"

Bo-Katan looked up to see Fenn sitting down at the table. She nodded, but didn't answer directly. She had a hard, long day behind her that she didn't want to remember. This was why, as soon as she could afford it, she left the throne room and went for a walk alone first, and then to the bar. Alcohol helped her get back on her feet more than once. This time, she also hoped liquor wouldn't let her down.

"I saw the Minister of Finance leaving the palace, I guess the negotiations were fierce," he said, talking to her once again.

"Please, can we not talk about this? There are a million better topics than those related to politics and Mandalore’s affairs," she replied, placing her hand on her cheek, then resting her elbow on the table top. Her eyesight was dim.

"I don't remember the last time we talked about other topics, Kryze," he said in his defense.

"Really? Am I always so monstrously boring?" She asked.

"Mostly yes," he replied with a smile. "But it is good. You depend, people appreciate it."

"So it’s the best time to change this. How was your day, Rau?" She asked, trying to make her tone nonchalant.

"I've trained new recruits and tried to give you your full protection, Lady Kryze," he replied equally nobly. If he could, he would have bowed the waist.

"We have a terribly boring life," she murmured. Fenn chuckled under his breath, unable to disagree with her.

She took a sip of the alcohol, feeling it slowly flow down her body to finally reach her stomach. She closed her eyes and a brief smile appeared on her face. Fenn focused completely on her, and the brief gesture she made with her mouth did not escape his notice.

"Are you drunk enough to beat you in hand-to-hand combat?" He asked, bringing her back to reality in an instant.

"You can find out," she replied, standing up in an instant. Without adding any words, she left the bar and he followed right after her.

*******

Bo-Katan loved hand-to-hand combat when she could only rely on her own strength and skill. Being a member of the Death Watch, she took part in this type of duels almost every day. She loved being watched and cheered by other Mandalorians. However, it was so once.

The training sessions with Fenn were completely different, as if there was something personal about them. Something they wanted to keep only to themselves.  
Each time they chose a place where they could focus only on themselves and the blows they were showering on each other. They were friends, they had known each other for years. Bo-Katan knew she could tell him anything, but there were some things she couldn't.

_be strong_

"Kryze, are we starting?" He asked, tearing her away. She nodded, preparing to deliver the blow. She stepped slightly apart, as did Fenn. They both set aside their holsters filled with blasters to even the odds.

"Prepare to lose," she laughed shortly, making the first move. He replied it without much difficulty, as if he had expected it completely. He attacked much more aggressively, knowing he could afford it. A sharp blow cut the air hitting the armor protecting her belly. She felt him acutely enough, but she wasn't going to show it. She gritted her teeth tightly, delivering another quick blows.

She knew him enough to know about his weaknesses, which she was trying to target. The fight had to be quick, fierce and precise. It was only thanks to these movements that she was able to overcome him. Or at least she hoped so, until he suddenly completely changed his tactics of combat.

Surprised, she tried to repel the blows, realizing, however, that she was not fast and agile enough to protect herself from them.

The moment she felt that she was falling to the ground, she did not have time to even protect herself.

The armor neutralized the fall.

"Bo?" Fenn knelt beside her as she tried not to get up for more than twenty seconds.

"The blow to the helmet was a bit of an exaggeration," she said, sitting up slowly. Fenn offered her a hand, but she refused to accept help. „I’m alright," she added.

"Maybe I was too harsh on you, Bo," he admitted, sitting next to her on the cool surface. He took off his helmet, breathing hard. He wasn't the youngest anymore, but his condition was still quite good. It was the same with Bo-Katan.

They could not take control of time, so they surrendered to it unhindered.  
Bo-Katan sometimes felt as if her life had passed in an instant, that she had lost control of it many years ago, and all the events she had experienced were watched from the side.

"Take pity on me, Fenn. I can not stand this."

"I know, milady."

_be brave_

The man raised his arms so he could put his hands on her helmet and gently lift it up. Feeling the hard beskar, he thought of his endurance and that of Bo-Katan. They have both gone through so much to be here today, though not all roads have led them here.

He pulled the helmet off her head, releasing the Mandalorian's slightly disheveled red hair that fell over her face. She looked down, feeling his piercing gaze on her.

When she felt his hand on her cheek, she flinched slightly. She raised her eyes uncertainly to meet the Mandalorian's eyes.

"I never asked what happened," he said softly, gently stroking the long scar on her forehead.

"You didn't have courage?" She asked just as softly.

"Never ask Mandalorian questions like this," he laughed, and she chimed in with him.

"Then why not?"

Fenn's smile faded from his face as soon as it appeared.

"I thought you didn't want to talk about it. I understand that there are things you want to keep only for yourself, not necessarily talking about them. That's why I didn't ask."

"But you thought about it."

"Some. Once."

Fenn had always impressed her. Sometimes he was a tough Mandalorian and other times a sensitive man. She respected him for his devotion to people, for the courage and strength with which he overcame all difficulties.

"It's a long story," she said, looking away.

"You don't have to tell her. Not now."

"Thank you," she whispered.

Painful memories always came back. Remembering the past was difficult for her, and more than once it made her disconnect from the present to think about things she no longer had the slightest influence on. What was in the past should remain in it.

_be loved_

Their eyes met in an instant.

There was warmth and peace in his eyes, as if he was trying to calm her ever-chaotic eyes. This was what she saw as a safe place where she could rest and be completely herself, ignoring everything that was happening around her.

She wanted his happiness. She wanted her own happiness.

They both deserved more than life. A constant struggle for the home they loved and devoted to. It was she who brought them together, it was this desire for freedom that made them dependent on herself.

Bo-Katan has tried to make the best impression over the years, she fulfilled the duties that others entrusted her, she was faithful to the one she served. She has always tried to meet expectations, forgetting about deeply hidden desires.

She forgot about herself.

Fenn was like her soul mate. Over the years, he served each successive ruler of Mandalore, ruthlessly devoted and loyal to every authority. He sacrificed his life, giving it to everyone, ignoring himself, to keep others stable and happy.

Now is the time for them to think only of themselves.

His hand gently caressed her cheek, and the warm breath made her body shiver from time to time. He watched her, trying to uncover all the secrets she kept so carefully. She was his secret. She was his dream and desire.

She was his universe.

After all, he had to admit it to himself.

Bo-Katan felt her heart speed up, and so did her breathing. A force that she did not recognize was hovering around them, pushing her towards the man. Her breathing felt heavy under the intensity of his gaze.

" _Kiss me_ ," she looking at him.

Fenn leaned forward, joining their lips unopposed, responding with gestures to her request. He threaded his hand through her hair, pulling her closer. They both moved their lips, enjoying the pleasant touch. The stares behind the lids could not register what was just happening. They could only rely on the touch of their lips, on their smooth movement.

Bo-Katan smiled slightly, feeling both of them were new to kissing. But she was ready to exercise a little. Somewhere in the back of her head she wanted to practice.

Fenn rested his forehead on hers, smiling under his breath.  
They had a lot to learn, but that was how their life, _their real life began_.


	4. Ursa and Alrich

**an accidental brush of lips followed by a pause and going back for another, on purpose**

Ursa Wren has never dreamed of starting a family.

However, she was forced to marry and give birth to at least one child in order for the clan to survive. She knew her responsibilities, but she did not seek love by force. During the Clone Wars, she fought for Mandalore, got into trouble, and tried to survive.

Then she met her future husband.

He saved her even though he knew who she was. He was a famous Mandalorian artist who runs his own art gallery in Sundari, was a member of Death Watch and a fighter to cultivate combat traditions.

They came from two different worlds, but in the face of love, it didn't matter in the slightest.

_"Take care of yourself," he whispered as she nestled against him, she was saying goodbye before heading off for the next attack she led this time._

_"I always take care of myself," she said seriously, but there was a small smile on her lips. Alrich brushed her lips, then looked deeply into her beloved's eyes._

_"I still can't believe I'm letting you go there," he sighed, and Ursa looked down, feeling his warm hand stop suddenly on her slightly rounded belly, hidden under the armor._

_"You trust me, that's enough. I will not get killed, I promise," she whispered. Alrich smiled sadly as he kissed her once more. Ursa enjoyed his touch, it had an extremely calming effect on her. She might have stayed in his arms for all eternity, but it's about time we finally went into battle._

_"I'll be back."_

_"I know."_

_They both had to believe it, trust one another. They linked their own lives, but had little influence over their fate._

Their paths intertwined later, finding a common path.

Ursa felt tears running down her cheeks. She had never seen such a tiny creature, so fragile child. She straightened the little bundle in her arms, hugging it against her body to protect the child from the freezing wind that breached the tent imperceptibly. Bo-Katan reacted quickly by closing the entrance tightly and looked with emotion at her friend and her little daughter.

"She's beautiful," Bo whispered, crouching down beside her.

"A beautiful, healthy girl," said the woman who helped Ursa in childbirth. Had it not been for her, it would probably have ended differently. The woman was not Mandalorian, so Pre Vizsla did not trust her at all, but Bo-Katan convinced him. He did not have the strength to argue with the Mandalorian, so he agreed to help the woman from the village. "She needs a proud, strong name, one that will stay with her all her life, which she will be proud of."

"I think this decision must be my husband's too," Ursa replied, feeling overwhelmingly sad as soon as she mentioned Alrich. He should have been here with her, should have listened to him and had stayed at Mandalore, declining Vizsla's invitation to Carlac in the process.

"I will arrange your transport," Bo-Katan said, leaving Ursa with the woman.

"She's a special child, take care of her," she told her, looking at Ursa with her dark eyes. "She will do incredible things. The beautiful ones and those that both of you will want to forget. It will change your life once and for all. It will bring sorrow, but also joy. She will give you something that you do not see now," the woman concluded, then left the tent, only on the side she knew. Ursa looked after her, but only for a moment. Then her gaze returned to watching the newborn baby. 

A child who changed her whole life today.

*******

"I'm sorry you weren't there. If I hadn't insisted with all my strength-"

"Ursa, please stop apologizing. I might as well start wondering, but that doesn't make any sense," Alrich said, wrapping his arms around her waist, hugging her back. He tried to be as gentle as possible so as not to cause her pain. She was still a bit sore. It's only been a week since she got home.

"You just wanted to be there," she sighed, adjusting the blanket that covered their daughter.

"Yes, I did. But now the most important thing for me is that you are both here. Everything went as it should."

"We still don't have a name for her," Ursa asked as they watched the sleeping child in silence for several minutes. Alrich smiled as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I thought about it a bit while working on the latest painting," he said. Ursa looked at him briefly, raising an eyebrow. "Sabine."

"Sabine?"

"If she ever becomes a warrior like you, this name will fit perfectly. If she followed in my footsteps, she would also earn respect. What do you think?" He asked softly.

"It's beautiful, perfect for her," she smiled, leaning over the cradle. Her warm hand touched the baby's cheek, and the baby gently moved at her presence.

"Welcome to the family, Sabine Wren."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe someday I'll write my version of Sabine's birth. Would you like that?


	5. Pre and Bo-Katan

**A fierce kiss that ends with a bite on the lip, soothing it with a lick**

Pre Vizsla was bloody in love with her, though he didn't know if it was in fact love or just a hot desire that filled him as he looked at her.

Even now, during one of the meetings of the Death Watch, he only looked at her, casually listening to what the others had to say. He had no idea what she was feeling. He didn't want to open up to her, but he was tired of constantly hiding how much he wanted her.

"... if you agree, Pre," one of the Mandalorians said to him. The man looked around, feeling looks on him, including HER.

Bo-Katan Kryze smiled possessively, feeling his gaze on her, from which she could not hide any movement. Since she joined the Death Watch, she still felt watched by him.

"I'll consider it," he replied, then turned and left the tent, thus ending the sitting. Bo-Katan sat down, begging for a strong drink that would knock out of her mind the silly thoughts his image recalled.

She wasn't in love with him, not like the Fenn she often thought about. However, there was something about him that attracted her greatly. He was strong, well-built, possessive, just like her. She was young, at least ten years younger than a man, but they were both close. He trusted her and she trusted him.

When Fenn left her to their fate, she promised herself that she would never bond with any man again, but she felt as if some invisible bond had brought them together.

She took the strong alcohol into her mouth, swallowed it, feeling a pleasant warmth spread down her throat. She smiled slightly, eavesdropping on the conversation going on nearby. It concerned the provision of some information to Vizsla.

"I can arrange it," she said, and the two Mandalorians looked at her, then at each other. They agreed and gave her a datapad with the data. It was convenient for them, the more so that the boss had not been himself since this morning. She only guessed why.

Bo-Katan didn't ask if she could enter the tent, she just did, finding the leader at the table. He was looking at something on his personal datapad. He put it down, however, when he felt her presence. He gave her a slight smile as he stood up.

"What brings you to me, Bo?" He asked, leaning against the table behind him. He crossed his arms so that Bo had to somehow hide her interest in his muscular body.

"I'm to give you this information," she replied, handing him the datapad. The Pre accepted it, but never looked away from her.

Her eyes were a complete mystery to him. He couldn't tell her how she felt, let alone her feelings. It was extremely complicated and secretive. If he had to confess, he would have said that he had many women, but not one of them was anything like Bo-Katan. There was something about this girl that attracted him greatly.

His eyes tried to see through her. Pre wanted to discover her, to deprive herself of the security she provided herself with a layer of piercing, cold eyes. And yet she could not resist him.

Bo-Katan's hands felt warm as she laid them on Pre's cheeks, her right thumb stroking the scar that ran down his face. The man smiled, leaning slightly towards her so that they had easy access to their mouths. He placed his hands courageously on her hips, drawing them tightly against him. She wasn't surprised by his firmness, she swore to be faithful to him, ruthless in everything. Even if this moment belonged to _everything_.

"Bo," he began, but she cut him off with a fierce kiss, bringing their lips together. Pre felt her body press against his, filling him with a whole new, paralyzing feeling. Higher up, a real Mandalorian duel for supremacy was fought in their mouths. Because she should have stepped down, but she wasn't going to, not now. The man decided to use her full focus on the kiss and turned them so that now she was leaning against the table. He pressed her tightly against the table top, forcing her to sit on it. He helped her by lifting her thighs without breaking the lustful kiss.

Only Bo-Katan mattered at the moment. And the heat that flooded him from within.

He broke into her mouth, biting her lip hard, wanting to somehow release his thirst. He did not want to make love to her, he did not want to take away her safety and reveal the veils of sweet ignorance. He liked this Bo-Katan best. Mysterious, secretive, one that he did not fully understand.

She moaned softly as she felt his teeth against her lip, but didn't want to stop the pleasure. Pre wasn't a gentle man, he was quite the opposite of Fenn, but now he put his hand on her cheek as if to reward her with this wild act.

He broke the kiss abruptly and looked into her eyes, trying to find a grudge. But her gaze was clear.

Pre gave her a gentle smile, then approached her mouth again to lick it calmly, trying to soothe the bite. Bo-Katan had no idea how to act, so she only rested her hands on the table top, agreeing to everything he had to offer. She didn't feel the feelings she had once felt for Fenn. It was something completely different, unknown, but still attractive.

There was no love in them, only desire. A desire for true love that they didn't find within themselves.


	6. Satine and Obi-Wan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics in the story –  
>  _"Stay"_ – **Hurts**

**tentative kisses given in the dark**

Obi-Wan felt as if the whole world didn't matter the first time he saw Satine Kryze in his sight. Together, with his master, Qui-Gon Jinn, they were given the task of protecting the young Duchess from opponents of the system introduced by her. For the young Jedi it was not only an honor, but also a great responsibility. He was not yet a full-fledged knight, he still had to prove his strength, both physical and mental. He had a lot more to show, and his time at Mandalore was only the beginning of what he would experience in the future.

"Concentrate on the task, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon warned him on the very first day, noticing the interest of the young student at the Duchess.

"Of course," he replied seriously, taking an upright posture. You shouldn't slouch in front of someone like Satine, he thought. A smile also faded from his face as he walked over to her and bowed slightly on the waist.

"Your Highness," the Jedi Knight began, straightening up. "I'm Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is my padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi," he pointed to the younger Jedi, who gave her a hesitant smile. "We were sent here to defend Your Majesty against traditionalists who threaten your security."

“Nice to welcome you, Jedi Knights. Although I would prefer the circumstances to be more favorable to the conversation."

"We'll do everything to keep you safe, Lady Kryze," Obi-Wan said this time. 

Satine looked at him curiously. The young Jedi impressed her on the very first day. There was something about him that she couldn't name, but she felt decidedly safe in his presence. She saw calm and composure in his eyes. These were the conditions she needed in her life now.

"Thank you," she replied, smiling at the same time. Obi-Wan felt his knees soften. An exceptional young woman indeed.

*******

He wasn't sure if he had fallen in love with her the first time they met, or the first mission when he had to stand up for her life. One thing was for sure, he was lost in her blue eyes every time she looked at him. His mouth smiled instantly as she gently smiled. On top of that, he loved listening to her light, girlish voice with a hint of seriousness and superiority.

Qui-Gon sensed a certain change in his paddling, but he didn't seem to be very interested in the subject, especially since things weren't going above the norm.

The lightsaber slashed through the air and deflected more blaster's rounds aimed at Satine. She hid behind the body of her defender, completely relying on his skills. She had a weapon herself, but tried not to use it when it was not a last resort.

"Take cover, Satine," he told her, pointing to a fairly large boulder lying just in front of the cave entrance. He could not be sure that there was no danger inside, so he decided to hide it even behind a rock, so as not to be the only shield. There were only four fighters, but he had to concentrate on the fight without still worrying about it when she was right behind him.

He had to admit that the Mandalorians fought fiercely, but he, as a Force user, had an advantage over them. He liked to take part in a 'men's fight' from time to time, this time he knew the price was too high.

"Satine?" He said as the last of the warriors lay on the ground, defeated by one blow of a lightsaber. Killing did not bring him relief, but in his heart he knew that there was no other way. Not in this case.

"I'm fine," she said softly, coming out from behind the rock. She looked at Obi-Wan, but quickly closed her eyes and hid her mouth behind her hand, choking a scream of terror. The young Jedi followed her gaze, noticing the dead bodies of the Mandalorian warriors. He didn't think long about what he was doing and pulled her close to him, enclosing her in his warm arms. He turned them so that she could open her eyes without having to look at the corpse.

"Thank you," she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder. His body seemed completely tense. It was the first time he had held a woman this way.

“I don't want to interrupt this moment, but I think we should take cover somewhere until someone sends us backup. Without a good ship, we won't get out of this sector anyway, ”he said, and Satine straightened and took two steps back.

"You seem tense," she remarked as they headed straight into the dark cave. Obi-Wan blushed slightly, grateful for the darkness outside and in the deep pit. He definitely didn't want her to notice it.

His lightsaber showed them the way and lit the darkness until they lit a small fire. Satine sat down by the fire almost immediately, reaching out her hands to warm them a little. The frosty evening wind did not get into the cave, but it was not warm in itself.

"What's the hardest thing about being Jedi?" She asked softly as he returned, adding wood to the fire. Obi-Wan looked at her, then sat down next to her.

"I don't know... maybe the choices we have to make," he replied, pondering his answer for a moment. Satine nodded, then returned to watching the dancing flames.

"A Jedi can't get emotionally attached," he sighed. "We can have friends, but must be prepared for their departure. However, we shouldn’t fall in love. Love can lead us to the dark side that we cannot resist.

"What if-" she began hesitantly. "What if someone falls in love with a Jedi?"

He looked at her uncertain as their eyes met. She stared at him, waiting for a reaction from the young man. He smiled slightly, as if taking her question for a joke, but her face remained serious. She was still waiting for his answer.

"An uncertain future awaits him," he whispered, placing a hand on her cheek and leaning toward her mouth. Satine closed her eyes, smiling slightly as their lips joined in an uncertain kiss they repeated only three seconds later.

And seven seconds later.  
And fifteen seconds later.  
And they are suddenly stuck in time, _lost in reality_.

"I'm not ready for it," she whispered, and Obi-Wan nodded, stepping away from her.

He wasn't ready either.  
Nobody taught him to love, although he had a right to find love.  
Nobody taught him to love, although he could promise her that he would love her for the rest of his life.  
Nobody taught him to love, even though he knew he was in love with Satine Kryze.

Still, he had to _leave_ her.  
Even if this departure was going to break his heart.

_So change your mind and say you're mine  
Don't leave tonight  
Stay_


	7. Bo-Katan and Fenn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Mandalore, 1 ABY**

**_a kiss paired with a tight hug, knocking the breath out of the person being hugged_ **

Bo-Katan leaned back in her chair, feeling fatigue taking over her. She rubbed her face with her hands, giving herself another few minutes of consciousness. Mostly she tried not to sit up late, she was even persuaded to go to bed, but that evening she felt overwhelmed by work and took advantage of the moments when Fenn was away from their bedroom. He hated seeing her overwork. He understood that she wanted to be the best leader possible, yet he kept telling her that she needed sleep. Especially now.

The Mandalorian looked behind her, looking at the little crib next to the bed. She smiled involuntarily, then got up and walked over to him, trying to be extremely quiet. She rested her hands on the wooden crib, bending a little.

Tears filled her eyes as she touched the delicate baby cheek, feeling warm, soft skin under her fingers. Bo-Katan looked at the baby, listening to her daughter's breathing.

She never thought about becoming a mother.  
In the past, she used to take care of children, especially Ursa's children. And though she had always felt like she was completely unfit for this, she felt so strangely warm in her heart as she saw the little creatures staring at her. Tristan mostly played with her helmet and Sabine adorned her armor by adding new symbols with paints of different colors.

At times like these, Bo-Katan forgot about war, about pain, about death, about everything she encountered every day.

"She's so calm" Bo-Katan suddenly heard a whisper behind her, and a moment later she felt strong arms twine around her waist, snapping her into a tender embrace. The air around them smelled of fresh air mixed with the exhaust and engine oil of their ship. "Like her mom when she sleeps.”

"You're mean, Fenn," Bo laughed softly, quietly closing her eyes, knowing that they were both safe under the Protector's watchful eye.

"That's not what I wanted to hear after a long day without you by my side, milady," he replied just as softly. Bo-Katan snorted in response, then bent over the baby, adjusting the blanket it was covered with. The girl suddenly wrinkled her nose and sneezed, making her parents smile. She clenched her fingers into fists, hinting to her parents that her sleep had not been disturbed.

Bo-Katan straightened up, then walked away from the crib, not wanting to cause the baby to wake up after trying to put it to sleep for over an hour. Fenn followed her lead, stopping right next to her desk where she had just sat down.

"Do you want to stay up late again?" He asked, but there was no anger in his voice, more of a worry.

"Only with the most important things," she replied.

"Can't they wait until tomorrow?" He ventured to ask the question.

"I don't want another argue, Fenn. I'm just doing my duty," she said calmly. He didn't want to argue either, but sometimes he just couldn't understand her. However, he did not pursue the topic. He left the bedroom, going to their shared bathroom to refresh a little and experience a few moments of relaxation. Bo-Katan glanced at the door he closed behind him, then sighed as she returned to work.

The sound of the water soothed his thoughts, calmed his tired body and quieted him enough not to actually start another quarrel. When he re-entered their bedroom, he no longer noticed Bo-Katan sitting at the desk, which had been cleaned by the way. His wife was sitting on their bed, near the crib, holding the rung with one hand.

Fenn walked over to her, taking the seat next to her. He didn't have to wait long to feel her head against his shoulder.

"I can't change, Fenn," she whispered, placing both hands in her lap. "I'll always be that tough Mandalorian with my own rules."

"You've already changed, Bo," he whispered back, looking at her. She looked up to meet his gaze. "You changed for me and for her. We lived a completely different life, and now? I think we are doing pretty well in this new reality. You are Mand'alor, and you are the best mother our daughter could ever have."

"I never thought about it before," Bo-Katan said softly, then stood up and looked down at the baby, still sleeping peacefully. "That you have become my whole world."

"You became our world. I've been waiting for you for so long, Bo-Katan. For years I have imagined living with you in times of peace."

"Is what we have now anyhow similar to your imagination?”

"We were half our age," he laughed, and the woman slapped him on the side.

"Funny," she commented, but a smile appeared on her face nonetheless. "Yes, we waited too long.”

"I'm not going to waste any more time," he whispered, standing beside her and pulling her to him.

They joined their lips together in a warm, tender kiss, pressing their bodies tightly against each other. Fenn hugged her waist, trying to reduce the space between them as much as possible. Bo-Katan groaned into his mouth, hands quickly reaching his neck. The man finally grabbed her under her thighs, lifting her up.

The kiss wasn't the most passionate one, but there was something about it that made Bo-Katan's cheeks flush and her heart speed up. Maybe that's what happened when a Mandalorian was madly in love with someone.

"You'll strangle me, cyar’ika" Fenn gasped as she hugged him too tightly. Bo smiled crookedly. 

She loosened her grip on her shoulders and rested her head on his shoulder, one of her hands tangling in his hair. The man kissed her neck gently, then sat down on their bed.

She was sitting on his lap now, with her feet down, covered with a blanket and almost asleep with the tranquility of the night. Lulled to sleep in his warm arms, the pleasant scent of his body and that closeness he emanated.

"What are you most afraid of?" She asked softly, feeling the dream slowly rolling down to her eyelids.

"Right now: if we don't stop talking, we'll finally wake Atin," he said, and Bo-Katan laughed softly. "Besides: I can't imagine my life without you. I got so used to your presence. By losing you and Atinla, I would lose myself too."

Bo-Katan smiled slightly.  
She didn't reveal her fears to him. He knew perfectly well that she was afraid of losing him, that she had nightmares at night that she could not get rid of.

Demons of war lived in them, but nothing could defeat them now. Nothing stood in the way of their happiness as they finally filled the void with love and the child they both wanted so much.

Nothing could break them.

_Even if it hurts  
Go ahead and pull the pin  
What if we could risk  
Everything we have  
And just let our walls cave in_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics in the story –  
>  _"Heart"_ – **Sleeping at last**


	8. Hera and Kanan

**_whispering “I love you” before a chaste, delicate kiss_ **

"I will rock you in love, in warmth and in silence... I will rock you in love, among the stars in the sky," Hera hummed softly, swaying gently so that the son finally fell asleep in her arms. For the last few days he had woken up at night crying for several minutes without a break. The ship's walls were not soundproofed, so Sabine looked at them frequently. She wasn't angry that the little one wouldn't let her sleep, what's more, she took over the role of Hera and took care of the crying baby. Twi'lek was grateful for the help, especially offered by the young Mandalorian, whom her son loved.

Sabine, however, returned to the Krownest. Hera did not want to stop her, although she knew that she would miss the artist, especially since Zeb had also left.  
His help was also invaluable. While she was running around the base to prepare the pilots for the mission, he stayed on the ship with the baby and watched him closely. He was a great uncle, Hera never doubted it. She felt his loss when he announced that he must return to Lirasan with Kallus.

Hera had nothing to say. She let him go, although the breakup was not the easiest one.

The Ghost seemed empty without her little family members. At times like this, she felt the absence of Kanan and Ezra even more. And although she had sensed the presence of the older Jedi more than once before, tonight she had the feeling that she was completely alone. Before feeding Jacen, she connected Chopper to the charging station and turned him off. Thus, there was a deep silence on the ship, which Hera broke from time to time with soft singing or the sound of steps taken.

In moments like this, she just missed the noise - for arguments, for Sabine's painting, for the rumor when the boys chased each other around the ship, for Chopper's complaining, for Kanan's firm voice...

She missed Kanan.

"Shhh... Jacen, everything is fine, mommy is here," she whispered as the boy started crying again after a short break. She kissed his head as she started pacing their tiny room again. The child slept with her on the bed, between the wall and mom's safe body. Hera liked to feel the presence of the baby next to her, hear his calm breathing and watch the small chest rise up and down.

She had never, ever regretted giving birth to this little creature. Jacen was her happiness, her hope, her freedom, her detachment from reality and war.

Jacen was a miracle she had never dreamed of but always needed.

The children she took into her family a few years ago were never really children. They had no opportunity to live their own childhood like children - but like soldiers, like orphans, like cadets - just as fate dictated them. Hera wanted something completely different for her own child, although she knew it would be difficult. The rebellion still needed her, and she did not want to give up the position she held. She had devoted her entire life to helping people and was not going to give it up.

Plus, she was the best mom in the galaxy.

And all her children could confirm that.

Hera lay down on the bed with her youngest child, smiling gently. She covered them with a warm blanket and pulled the baby to her. The warmth of the boy's body made her heart tremble and her eyes glazed with emotion.

This little creature made miracles happen.

She closed her eyes, lulled by the child's calm breathing, after a while she fell asleep.

*******

_"I will rock you in love, in warmth and in silence... I will rock you in love, among the stars in the sky," Hera hummed softly, walking down the corridor and rocking the child in her arms. The boy had been asleep for several minutes, but she couldn't put him down._

_" You need sleep too." _

_Suddenly she heard that familiar, warm voice behind her that sounded as soft as she remembered it._

_"Kanan," she whispered, stopping suddenly. In half a step._

_The lullaby she was humming died on her lips, and her lips began to tremble. Her eyes filled with tears as if she were about to cry.  
The man approached her, fearing that she would lose control of her own body. His hands cupped her waist, drawing her against his warm, very lively body._

_"This is a dream," she whispered, trying to break free from her pleasant embrace. Jacen shifted uneasily in her arms. "Please leave me alone. I'm begging you, go away," she asked as he still hadn't removed his hands from her waist._

_"Let me explain," he whispered directly into her ear._

_"You. Don't. Alive." She said, underlining each of the words._

_He released her when the baby began to cry. She placed them on her chest, trying to remain calm and not pour out her own fear and pain onto the baby._

_" Let me help you, Hera." _

_His voice sounded so real. She wanted so much to believe him, to share her suffering again. She paused, slowly turning to face the man._

_"Can I?" He asked, stretching his hands towards the crying child. Hera nodded, handing him her baby. Her hands, however, were still under his arms as he placed her son against his chest. "Don't be afraid, he'll be fine. I promise."_

_I promise._

_"Why?" She asked._

_Kanan didn't answer. However, he slowly began to rock the baby, which, feeling the pleasant warmth coming from the man, calmed down in an instant. Hera wasn't sure if the merit was the Force or the family bond that still connected them after all._

_" Why are you here?" _

_"I wanted to meet our son, Hera," he said quietly, then leaned in to kiss the baby on the forehead._

_He had no idea how many times she had dreamed of seeing it live. She imagined Kanan's concern, the hours he spent only with her and their baby. Their little happiness, which they created in smoke, dust and the reality of war._

_She wanted dreams to be truth, not passing moment._

_She begged them to be eternity._

_"It's not true, you're not here, and I'll wake up soon and be alone again," she whispered, swallowing bitter tears._

_"Hera," he began, but she cut him off._

_"I understand what you did, I understand that you wanted to save us, me and the kids. I understand everything," she said, her voice breaking. She felt an internal pain, a pain that could not be healed. "Now you can go. I am strong, I can handle it," she added, then straightened up to illustrate her own words, to make them real._

_"Hera, please..." he began quietly, coming up to her. She stepped back._

_Jacen fell asleep again under the influence of the calm, steady rocking in dad's safe arms. The man was so good, so loved and he smelled so nice and familiar.  
The child trusted him. The smile on his delicate face confirmed that._

_"Let me put him down," he asked. She nodded, pointing to their shared room. Kanan felt the woman being watched, but could he blame her? It was he who broke into her safe life and held in his arms the most precious that was left of him._

_Hera stood in the doorway, struggling to hold back her tears. Maybe if everything else were a dream, this would be their happy reality? Was just a few moments to be their eternity?  
Kanan put his son in the crib in the corner of the room. The little one rarely slept in it, preferring to be close to his mother's company. Hera wanted to say it, but the words stuck in her throat. She was just staring at a scene that she would never have experienced in real life. She enjoyed the view. She followed Kanan's hand as she calmly stroked the baby's head._

_"I love you, baby. I love you very much," he whispered, then leaned in to kiss his son again. Hera had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep a bitter moan from tearing out of her throat as she looked at them in pain._

_Before, he was a father to all who needed him._

_He didn't have to teach Ezra the first steps - though Ezra had stumbled over his own feet more than once. He showed him steps that the boy didn't know.  
He didn't have to teach Sabine the first words - though more than once Sabine couldn't say a word. He let her remain silent for days and then uttered the words.  
He didn't have to teach Jacen to love - Jacen just knew how to love, even to someone who was away from home._

_***** _

_"Hera," he whispered._

_He found her in the cockpit. She was sitting in the pilot's seat, where he'd once seen her almost every day. When he was younger he always thought this place was made especially for her. He always knew that this young avid pilot would achieve a lot._

_He had met her so many years ago, but it felt like it was only a moment. Hasn't changed. She was still that stubborn big-hearted woman with goals that sought to stop the Empire and free the galaxy. She was still the woman he had met on Gorse..._

_"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked quietly, but didn't turn to face him. She was still staring at the endless space._

_" About what?" _

_About your death. You knew you were gonna die, right?_

_"Yes," he replied. He didn't want to lie." You tried to stop me, Hera. And I had to stop you. I couldn't let you die. Someone had to take care of it all. I could only sacrifice myself or all of us._

_" Ezra followed your example." _

_"Yes, I know," he sighed._

_" Did you know he would do that?" _

_" Do you really want to know the answer to that question?" _

_She didn't answer.  
She didn't know what to answer.  
Yes / No… did these answers change anything? Kanan couldn't get Ezra back. So did this question matter now?_

_"Did you know I was pregnant?" She asked._

_"Yes," he replied softly. "Much sooner than you found out for yourself. However, I also knew what fate awaited me. I couldn't tell you, I wouldn't be able to look at your happiness which should be ours. I imagined all the happy times that we could share, late talks, arguing over a name for our child… it all didn't belong to us. Therefore, I was silent and looked after you. That's why I saved you."_

_"Will we win the war, Kanan" She asked. "Will we make our child be able to live in better times than we have ever lived before?"_

_" I don't know, Hera. I want it to be so, but I have no influence on the fate of this war. I'm formally not here." _

_"So it's just a dream? I ask myself questions and answer them myself in such a way as to explain to myself the whole damn situation?" She was furious. She turned to face him now, her eyes filled with tears._

_" I didn't say that. It's a dream, yes, but I'm real Hera. At least for a moment." _

_"For a moment? How long can this moment last?" She asked softly._

_"Remember the last words you spoke before the Empire destroyed everything? The two words I heard for the first time that night." Hera nodded. "When you say them again, I'll leave."_

_"I don't want you to go," she whispered._

_" I know." _

_" Stay with me a moment longer." _

_Stay for our little eternity._

_"You have to let me go, Hera," he whispered back as she got up and walked slowly over to him. "I'll always be with you, my love. I promise."_

_I promise._

_Her hands slowly touched his body, so alive and so dead in one. His thumbs stroked her cheeks, wiping the tears down her face. She couldn't contain the emotions anymore - pain, fear, love, suffering, hope, faith..._

_She didn't want him to go, she didn't want to lose him again, not in the same way.  
Why would a confession of love kill him again?_

_"I love you," he whispered, crying with her._

_"I love you," she whispered, joining their lips in a soft, soft kiss. She felt his lips moving slowly on her own. The kiss stole another moment for them, a fraction of eternity._

_Then there was only emptiness._  
He was gone, though she didn't feel it.  
As if they were never there, not physically. 

*******

Hera smiled in her sleep, though a single tear fell down her cheek.

Eternity sometimes only lasts a moment, but in this moment you can give anything away.


	9. Bo-Katan and Fenn

**_A kiss pressed to the top of the head_ **

Bo-Katan opened her eyes as she heard the automatic door that led into the bedroom she was in. She breathed a sigh of relief to see Fenn enter their temporary bedroom with a slight smile, holding something small in his hand.

"I smuggled some for you," he said quietly, setting the plate of Uj'alayi cake she loved on the table next to the bed. She smiled gently, but it only lasted a moment, and then her lips tightened into a narrow line. "Ursa asked about you. I said you got an urgent message and you had to pick it up in private," he explained, sitting next to her huddled body on the bed.

"Thank you," she replied.

"Are you feel better?" He asked, placing his hand on her forehead.

"Yes, I'll be fine," she replied, though she still wanted to close her eyes and swim away to the other world. "You think someone noticed?"

"I don't think so. You hide it very well," he laughed. He remembered having to drink ne'tra gal for her, trying to hide their little secret. "Though I'm not sure about Ursa. I have a feeling she's beginning to suspect something." He sighed, then stood up and walked over to one of the glass windows. Bo-Katan followed him with her eyes and even made a move from lying to sitting. She watched his motionless form for a moment, but when he said nothing more, she got up and walked over to him. She hugged his back, calmly closing her eyes.

"Just because she looked at us so suspiciously doesn't mean she suspects something," she said softly. She felt Fenn's muscles slowly relax, and a moment later his strong arms wrapped her in such a way that she could bend against his chest and listen to the man's beating heart. "But we can't take it lightly," she added just as softly.

"Will you tell her on this visit? When are we on Krownest?" He asked, looking at her. She lifted her head slightly to meet his gaze.

"I don't know. Ursa is celebrating 25 years of her leadership of the clan, I don't want her to throw another party," she replied truthfully. Fenn nodded, understanding her intention. One of his hands was suddenly on her stomach, stroking it gently. Bo-Katan smiled. "Moreover, I would like this message to be ours only for a while," she whispered.

Fenn smiled, then bent slightly to reach her mouth. The kiss was soft and warm, perfect right now. For a moment they had completely forgotten about the world around them, the chill outside and the buzz coming from the throne room as the party was still going on. Bo-Katan deepened the kiss and her hands went to the man's neck. With her fingernails, she gently scratched his skin, then entangled her fingers in his short hair.

Fenn's hands calmly caressed her cheeks, making her feel in the right place and time. For years, she searched for security, fought for freedom and for the joy of moments like this. There might still be a war on the outside, but only they were inside – otherwise, nothing mattered.

"I can't believe it," he whispered against her hair as he hugged her to him again.

"Me too, sometimes. But when I wake up in the morning and vomit it all comes back to me." She laughed, and Fenn's mouth twitched. It had only been worse for the past few days. In fact, they wanted to stay on Concord Dawn, but on the other hand, it would only give rise to more guesswork. Ursa, as Bo-Katan's deputy, knew almost everything that was happening on the planet, and it would be unwise to decline her invitation.

"You know, I think it's a good thing we're here after all," Fenn said.

"Really? Name at least one plus of this situation" she laughed.

"We have a shared bedroom and a door that we can easily secure," he smiled. Bo-Katan rolled her eyes.

"Bring a short-circuit on the communicators and we'll have only us," she joked, not expecting the man to actually do it. But as he fumbled with her wrist communicator, it crossed her mind that it wasn't such a bad idea. "I turned off mine. Only my private frequency is available to you, Ursa and Axe. He is supposed to contact me when it will be necessary", she explained, as if defending herself.

"I would suggest blocking Ursa."

"Come on, Fenn," she said with a smile.

"What if she can easily open the lock on the door?" He asked, giving her a ferocious smile.

"Don't forget I'm still Mand'alor. Besides, Ursa realizes that there is an extremely handsome Protector here," she replied quietly, placing her hands on the man's neck. He smiled slightly, rolling his eyes.

"It's true, you two are safe with me," he assured, brushing his hand over her hair. He tucked a few unruly strands behind her ear, then used his thumb to gently wipe her cheek as if wiping invisible tears from it. Salty droplets actually appeared in her eyes.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked softly. Bo-Katan didn't answer, broke away from him and walked away towards the glass wall. She placed one of her hands on the icy surface, and the fingers immediately turned cool. The actualization of a moment that seemed too perfect to her.

He was standing behind her. She looked up to see his reflection in the glass, his caring eyes watching her slightest movement. She turned to face him, though tears were streaming out from under her eyelids, and she hated showing weakness in front of others. Even in front of him.

"Don't worry, it's the hormones," she tried to laugh, but Fenn sensed a weak attempt to disguise what she really felt. Sadness, pain or something else?

"Bo'ika," he whispered, placing a hand on her cheek. This time he wiped the flowing tears with his thumb, then moved closer to her and locked herself in his broad arms. Her tiny, shattered body in his warm embrace that shielded her from the entire galaxy.

She wasn't sobbing, she wasn't even crying - she just couldn't hold back the tears from under her eyelids. He said nothing, only rocking her as if he was trying to lull her to sleep or as if he was dancing a slow, gentle dance with her.

He couldn't dance. Bo-Katan couldn't dance. They never had a chance to learn. In a normal world, would they take a private lesson to master this art?

"It's better now?" He asked quietly, not pausing for a moment.

"No."

Whisper.

"I'm sorry, Fenn."

"You didn't do anything wrong, Bo. You just feel worse" he replied. He walked over to bed with her. He sat down on its edge and sat the woman on his lap, wrapping his arms around her again. Bo-Katan rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm so afraid, Fenn," she whispered, her mouth almost hiding in the hollow of his neck.

"I know," he whispered back.

They only knew such a world - full of fear and anxiety for another day. Nevertheless, they used to live without thinking about the moment when they would die. Now everything has changed, including priorities. He couldn't assure her that everything would be fine, even though he wanted to. He wanted so badly. Even if he did, she wouldn't believe it.

A world with shades of a million grays, and among them this tiny spark that they created _together_.  
They loved _together_. For her, they decided to fight _together_.

"We'll be fine," he assured her, placing one of his hands on her stomach.

"I know," she whispered. She wiped away her tears, they made him believe in her completely again.

There were times when all the bad moments returned, memories that opened badly sealed wounds in their hearts or when reality became too perfect to be true. Their earlier casual conversations, jokes told at the throne table, fleeting kisses and smiles - that was the ideal that killed the reality of the world Bo-Katan knew. She was lost in idealism.

Fenn smiled gently, his lips on top of her head, folding a kiss. For a moment he did not take his lips away from her hair, inhaling her characteristic scent. She was so close, so close to his heart.

"You should rest," he said softly as he tore his mouth away.

"You too. We need sleep, but first..."

"What?" He asked confused.

"I would eat the cake you brought me," she replied.

Fenn laughed shortly.

"Do you think I can take your hormones longer? Or with humor? Or-"

"I can handle it," she said, then got off his lap. She took the plate from the table and walked back past her husband. He pulled her back, making her return to her previous position.

"I don't like it," she muttered, between bites.

"Uj cake?"

"No," she laughed, but the smile quickly faded from her face. "The state when I do not know what is true and what is dream. I feel so lost."

"I know."

"I'm happy, Fenn. I've never been, not so much," she explained. He nodded. He understood it perfectly.

The war was on and they were happy.  
People were dying out there and they celebrated, played, laughed, they enjoyed a fraction of freedom.

Their whole lives were defined by war, even now that they could break away from it, it was still with them. Fear lurked in the darkness, ready at any moment to wake up, to be destroyed.

Fenn kissed her forehead.

A silent promise. Safety. Sacrifice. Care. Love.  
Everything she ever needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bo-Fenn again, I know. I really love them. 💙


End file.
